


How to Say You're Sorry

by snickispawn



Category: Peter Gunn - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickispawn/pseuds/snickispawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edie Hart knows she's jealous and possessive of her steady guy  Peter Gunn, even though he's never given her any reason to be.  So when she see him toasting an attractive redhead one night when he's supposed to be working she does the first thing that comes to her mind.  But when she finds out it really wasn't what it looked like she must find a way to say I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Say You're Sorry

Thanks goes to Mara for the idea, Diana for the edit and an evening with Dave Brubeck and to Lynda for suggesting the wine and a nice dinner. 

Peter Gunn was on TV from 1958 to 1961 and told the adventures of a private detective. It was a groundbreaking series and the first show to have it's own sound track. The theme from Peter Gunn is still known today. Edie Hart, a nightclub singer, was his girl and together they made beautiful music. But she did have this jealousy problem. 

How to Say You’re Sorry. 

 

Edie Hart looked down at her watch, noting the time but not really paying attention to it. She wasn’t physically sick but felt horrible and wasn’t sure what to do about it. Was she really that selfish and possessive of a person? If so she should be ashamed--she was ashamed. What was wrong with her, that she had so little faith and trust in the one person who she loved most, who said he loved her most. 

The bells at St. Stephen’s Catholic Church chimed the one o’clock hour and if she didn’t hurry she’d be late. This lunch date with her best girl friend Natalie Shay had been planned for about two weeks and she didn’t want to miss it. Although she was sure she wasn’t going to enjoy it as much as she usually did when she spent time with Natalie. 

“There you are.” Natalie got up from the table she had been holding, giving her friend a hug. When she saw the look of dismay in Edie’s eyes, she gave her another hug, before the two sat down. The waiter, almost on cue refilled Natalie’s drink and asked Edie what he could get her. “Just coffee please, cream.” She smiled. 

He brought the coffee promptly, taking their orders, a Caesar salad for Natalie and BLT for Edie. “So Nat tell me how was Spain? I can’t believe you got to go there!” 

“Neither can I!’ the brunette gave a shy smile. “It’s some of the most beautiful country I’ve ever seen. The mountains are just magnificent and the villages have such character. The architecture is amazing, so many castles and bridges, it’s glorious. Dad and I took in a lot of museums and Mother dragged us to an opera one night. I have informed Rob we are going to Spain for our honeymoon, no ifs, ands or buts.” 

Edie’s eyes searched her friend’s left hand for a ring but didn’t see anything. “Has he actually asked you yet?” 

“No, but he will. I just know it. We’ve been together for almost two years now and I still think he’s the most adorable man in the world and he’s so good to me. Don’t worry when he does, you’ll be the first to know.” 

Natalie was known for her nonstop talking, something Edie usually found amusing but today she kept tuning her out. She really needed to talk to Pete. She had to let him know she was sorry for the way she had acted, let him know she trusted him completely and that it was just what he had said ‘a very big coincidence.’ 

Suddenly her friend stopped talking and reached over to touch her hand. “Ede, what’s wrong? 

“I think I really messed it up this time.” The blonde sighed, blinking back tears. 

“With Pete?” 

“See.” She said more forcefully then she meant too. “I don’t even have to explain, you went straight to Pete, like what else would I mess up so badly?”

No, no, honey, that’s not what I meant at all. Tell me what happened and then we’ll think of a way to make it better. He’s crazy about you; there is no way you could have done anything that bad.” For some reason Natalie had never been fond of Peter Gunn but that wouldn’t stop her from helping her best friend. 

“He had a client last night, and of course he made the standard apologizes and I’ll be back before too long and sing pretty honey and all of that. And I gave him a hard time, but not anymore than I always do. But we haven’t seen one another a lot lately, and I’m starting to feel like that ship.” She took a sip of her now cold coffee, made a face and pushed it away. “So, last night like I said he had a client and the man left and Pete left about twenty minutes later and he said he’d try to be back by three. 

We finished up around 1:30 and Emmett and some of the guys in the band said they were going to get a bite to eat at this restaurant a few blocks down and would I like to come along. Apparently, one of the bass players Jake has been flirting with one of the waitresses and he wanted to casually drop in with some friends. I was a little hungry and knew Pete would be late, so I said yes and Emmett said he’d bring me back to Mother’s when we were through. So we all went into the restaurant and took up a couple of tables and the waitress came over and we told her what we wanted and Jake started flirting with her and mostly there was talk about music and I was sipping my coffee and enjoying it all and then I heard him.”

“Who? Oh no, don’t tell me. Pete?” 

Edie nodded emphatically. “He was sitting in a back booth with a tacky redhead, pouring champagne in her glass and laughing. Peter Gunn, my boyfriend, the one who was supposed to be on an assignment for a wealthy, needy client, which is why he wasn’t there with me. I’m still embarrassed--I got up and walked across the floor and picked up the girl’s champagne glass and poured it all over poor Pete and told him if he wanted to get out of seeing me that badly he could just say so. He jumped up and tried to grab me and the girl started talking saying ‘it’s not what you think” but I kept walking and ended up walking all the way home. I sat on the couch for I don’t how long and stewed. The phone started ringing around 2:00 but I wouldn’t answer it. 

“Oh, Edie,” Natalie shook her head. “Men aren’t that strong. Please tell me you did.” 

“I took a shower and tried to sleep but I couldn’t. When he called around 5:00, I finally answered the phone but I didn’t say anything, I let him talk. He told me that the assignment had honest to God wrapped up early and he was on his way back to Mother’s when he saw a friend of his going into the restaurant and they stopped to chat and the friend told Pete he had just popped the question to his fiancée and did he have to time to drink a toast with them before he went on? Which of course Pete being Pete did and when we all came in, his friend had excused himself to the men’s room and Pete was only being polite and refilling her glass. He didn’t even have a drink, it dawned on me later.” 

Natalie swallowed the last of her wine. “What did you say?” 

“I thanked him for that lovely bit of information and to have a nice night.” 

“Oh Edie.” She said again, this time much more panicked. “You’ve got to tell him you’re sorry. I know I’ve had my doubts about him but I honestly don’t think he’d ever lie to you.” 

“Not about something like that.” Edie nodded. “I’m such a jealous little bitch, I don’t deserve him. But I don’t want to loose him.” 

“Then we’ll have to think of something, some way for you to say you’re sorry and he knows you mean it. Seriously, Ede, it could happen to anyone. Let’s go back to your place and make some plans.” 

“Thanks Nat.” the blonde smiled, feeling like she might be able to breathe again. 

 

They stopped at a small French patisserie on the way home and got the advice of the gentleman there on a very nice bottle of wine. The next stop was a corner store where Edie stocked up on dry goods, the croissants in the other store reminding her how much Pete adored cookies and pastries. She also picked up a chicken, some potatoes and various vegetables. At this point, she had no idea what she was going to do with them, but at least she had them. 

She placed all of her purchases on the kitchen table and pulled out the few cookbooks that she had. “How can I help?” Natalie asked. 

“It’s not in any of the books, but it should be on a piece of paper in one of them.” Edie pulled a couple of mixing bowls out of the cabinet, surprised she actually had any. “It’s a hand written recipe for macaroons.”

Finding the recipe wasn’t hard but Natalie wasn’t sure they would have enough coconut. “It says you need 5 and ½ cups.” Carefully they measured it all out and came out two cups short. “Then we’ll just have to borrow some.” Two floors up Mrs. Mesner was glad to loan Edie the coconut she needed, even bringing it down to her. 

“She just wanted an excuse to look around.” Edie grumbled as she started her mixture. “Would you mind looking in one of those and see if you can find anything to do with chicken?” 

 

The messenger parked his bike against the curb and looked over the apartment house. The cookies smelled heavenly as he picked up the box and headed in the direction the piece of paper stated he should deliver them too. He still couldn’t get over the fact that the lady had tipped him $5 to take the package as quickly as possible and promise to only leave it in the hands of someone named Peter Gunn. “If he’s not there, then please find a phone and call me.” She had pointed to her number. “Make sure you hand the package straight to him, don’t leave it outside the door or with anyone in the office or a neighbor, do you understand?” 

He assured her he had and then she had tipped him and given him a bag with a few of the cookies in it. “Wonder what she did,” he wondered in his seventeen year old wisdom as he climbed the stairs. 

The door was opened almost before he took his finger off the buzzer. The man who answered was tall and had a nice face, he also looked tired. “Mr. Gunn?” 

“Yes?” he seemed hesitant. 

“Mr. Peter Gunn?” 

“Yes, how can I help you?” 

“I’m Steve from Morrison’s Messenger Service; I have a package for you.” He held the cardboard container out wishing he didn’t have to give it up. Sure, the lady had been nice and given him some but anything this good he could always eat more of. 

Mr. Gunn reached for the box, breathing in the smell of the delicious confection inside. ‘Macaroons?’ “Thank you.” 

“Could I get you to sign this receipt?” Steve pushed the pink slip on top of the box and handed the man a pen. “So my boss knows I did what I was supposed too.” 

“Of course.” He handed the pen back and took full possession of the box. “I don’t suppose you can tell me who sent this?” 

“I’m not really supposed too but I’ll tell she was very nice and very pretty and really anxious for you to get the box as soon as possible. The cookies were still warm when she put them in there. Oh and I saw her put in a note. “Are you sure you’re Peter Gunn?” If they couldn’t deliver the contents of a perishable item in 24 hours the chance was good they could keep it. 

“I’m sure.” He reached in his pocket, pulled out a $10, shrugged and gave it to the boy. “Thank you um, I’m sorry.” 

“Steve,” who was so over joyed at his luck he could barely speak. These people sure knew how to tip. He barely made this much in a week. 

“See you around Steve.” 

Pete closed the door firmly before taking the box into the kitchen. He cut the string and the smell of warm macaroons filled the room, making his stomach growl and his sweet tooth ache. Sure enough laying on top just like the kid said was a note, written on lavender colored stationary. Its message was simple. “I’m sorry.” Underneath in the same hand writing was an invitation to dinner for that evening around midnight. He‘d be there. 

 

Pete had spent most of the day at home, sitting on the small patio, barefooted and in his shirt sleeves. The morning had been pleasant and he had had finished the book he had been reading for the last six months but honestly thought it could have ended better. Going back into the kitchen around 11:00 to pour another cup of coffee he was surprised to see that the pot was empty. He started a new pot wondering if it were possible to over dose on the stuff. 

He hadn’t slept well the night before but a nap that he woke up from around 1:00 seemed to set things to right. Pouring another cup of coffee, he checked the refrigerator for food making a mental note to restock on something edible in the near future. Sometimes you didn’t want to have to go out. The phone had a long cord and he took it out on the patio, picking up the receiver to dial Edie’s number when he remembered she was having lunch with Natalie Shay today. He rolled his eyes and set the phone on the small table beside his coffee cup. It wasn’t that he had anything against Natalie it was just that he could never figure out if the girl (woman? He wasn’t sure which was preferable), liked him or not. Knowing her she’d have Edie even more riled up than she already was and he’d have to do something insane and expensive to apologize for something that hadn’t been his fault in the first place. 

Not that she wasn’t worth it. Edie was jealous, stubborn and possessive. She could whine like a child and had a temper that showed her Irish heritage like a beacon. He’d seen her walk away in a huff he didn’t know how many times and she was the best at those leading questions and casual hints. And yet he loved the whole package just as she was. The only thing that kept him from asking that question was the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought of her being hurt because of him and what he did. She’d have a good life with a guy like Emmett, no one ever wanted to kill, kidnap or maim you because your husband was a piano player. But damn it, he didn’t want Emmett or anyone else to have her. 

When the cookies came he checked his watch and saw he still had some time. The first bite was heavenly and he was sure he would never want to eat anything else for the rest of his life. He’d heard the story more than once about Aunt June and her macaroons and how they got Uncle Levi to propose and he could see why. A man would be a fool to pass up confections like these.

He made a few phone calls, picked up a couple of suits and shirts from the cleaners and came home to shower and shave. Looking in the mirror he thought he could really use a trim but he’d worry about that later. The phone rang and he went to answer it but decided the best way to stay out of trouble was to just let it ring. If it was life or death they would call back, if not they could talk later. He ate two more macaroons before going back to his bedroom to get ready for the evening. Edie had a plan and he was dying to know what it was. 

 

Edie looked out the dressing room door a stab of giddiness and apprehension flooding through her. Pete was sitting at the bar talking to Barney and Mother and looking oh so wonderful in a suit that would bring out his eyes. 

She smoothed down the folds of her dress and took a deep breathe. She had to go out there no matter what but please let him understand and forgive her. Please. Natalie was still at her place keeping a watchful eye on the roasted chicken and would leave around midnight. And she had what she hoped would be the ultimate gift waiting for Pete there as well. ‘Here goes nothing.’ 

She pushed her hair back from her face and smiled out at the people. The introduction started low and she saw Pete’s body turn to face her. 

 

When I fall in love it will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him moving quietly closer until he was standing just a few feet away. Leaning against a wall, he crossed his arms over his chest and winked at her. She felt a surge of relief run through her and she couldn’t help but smile. 

 

When I give my heart it will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you.

He walked past her to the door that led to the dock overlooking the river rather than the verandah Mother had added during the renovation. Edie finished her song, bowed in thanks for the applause and went out the door as leisurely as she could. “Pete?” 

He was standing looking out at the water, but turned around when he heard his name, throwing the rest of his cigarette down below. “Come here you silly girl.” 

She went to him then just letting him hold her, breathing in his scent, loving the feel of his suit against her cheek. “Pete, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” She said into his chest. It was like I couldn’t stop myself.” 

He put a finger under her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips. “You shot first and asked questions later.” He teased her. “Honestly honey you should know me better than that by now. Why would I make up a story about having a client and tell you I’d probably be late just so I could drink cheap champagne with a red-head I don’t know?” 

“You wouldn’t. But my overly jealous self doesn’t stop to think about that. I know how women look at you Peter Gunn; I know they all want to get their hands on you. And what if one of them is smarter or prettier or a better singer or a better anything than I am and you decide you want her instead?” 

“Have I ever given any indication of such a thing?” 

“Well, no.” 

“Besides what were YOU doing out that time of night with Emmett and Jake and all of them? I know that Jake’s eyes are riveted on you from the moment you come in the door and I don’t trust Emmett as far as I can throw him. 

Edie drew back a little and laughed. “Oh boy, you’re the one to talk. You’re always telling me what a great guy he is and how he’d be good for me and how nice he is.” 

Pete stopped her with a kiss that became much more than just a kiss. “Edie Hart I’m not sure what to do with you.” He said when they parted. “But this I do know I have no intention of giving you up.” 

“I don’t plan to give you up either.” 

Their kiss was long and driven with want. She swayed her body against his, feeling the reassurance of his desire for her and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“So, she said,” when they parted once more. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” 

“It does.” He nodded. “But there’s still the matter of my cleaning bill.” 

 

The table was set with China Edie had never seen before, the same for the silverware and wine glasses. The chicken was ready and filled the small kitchen with its heady aroma, the potatoes had been cut and cooked to perfection and the asparagus actually looked edible. Natalie had certainly gone to a lot of trouble to help her out with a guy she didn’t wholly approve of. It was good to have real friends. 

“I’m very impressed.” Coming up behind her and placing his hands on her waist. “It all looks delicious.” 

“It does.” She leaned against him. “Are you hungry?” 

“What do you think?” He nibbled her ear, his breath warm against her skin. 

“I meant for food.” She tried to sound strict but it was getting hard. 

“I don’t suppose we should let it go to waste.” He sighed. 

He kissed the back of her neck in short feathery caresses that made her stomach tingle and knees grow weak. Pete slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down, leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders. Edie closed her eyes delighting in the feel of him. “You’re getting a little personal there Mr. Gunn.” 

“Give me a minute and I’ll show you personal.” 

Taking hands they walked to her bedroom, the only light coming from a street lamp through the window. She let him finish undressing her knowing he would do it slowly and by the time the dress and slip lay on the floor her whole body was throbbing. 

Together they removed his suit coat, tie and shirt while she had the privilege of unfastening the belt buckle and pulling his pants down his hips and on to the floor. The bulge in his briefs made her feel weak and she pressed her palm against it, watching with satisfaction the expression on his face. His eyes were darkening with desire and she knew they couldn’t wait much longer for him to be inside of her. 

Hurriedly she threw back the covers on the bed and rearranged the pillows. She laid down on the smooth sheets, watching her lover as he came to the other side of the bed, his full nakedness beautiful causing her throat to ache with his perfection. “Now then Miss Hart.” He said in a low voice, reaching as he slid in beside her “let me show you the meaning of personal.” 

She had removed her bra before getting into bed and his lips kissed each nipple with a gentle caress. Putting his mouth around one of the buds it grew hard as he wrapped his tongue around it and she moaned softly. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, it allowed him to kiss every inch of her with ease. His touch was light but oh so seductive. There was no doubt as to her aroused state and she wanted him right now, but he was taking his time. He ran his hands down her rib cage and across her belly button, down to the parting of her legs. With little difficulty he removed the last remaining item her silk panties and tossed them aside. He found the blonde curls hidden there damp and when he touched a finger inside she rose up against him. “Pete. Please.” 

He smiled and kissed her. “Not long now.” He promised his voice low and husky. His finger was moving inside of her and she could feel herself so close to the brink. 

“You better believe it.”

Her hands fell to his back touching every scar and dent traveling down to his firm buttocks, kneading her fingers into them, causing him to cry out. As she wrapped her legs around him, he entered her swiftly, pulled out and then entered again slow and steady, her hands urging him on pushing his beautiful behind. Edie arched up to meet him and felt the first spark of orgasm that soon was ripping through her body. He kept moving inside of her, each time the climax growing stronger and she tried to say his name but nothing would come out. She moved her body slightly and moved both hands across his thighs down his chest holding on to him as they rocked in their own rhythm. His climax left him breathless, his damp hair against her cheek, her arms holding him. They lay there like that for timeless minutes, he still inside of her, lost in their world.  
“Honey,” He whispered low in her ear. “The macaroons were delicious.” 

 

The smell of chicken and the meow of a cat invaded their sanctuary and made Edie giggle. “Darn cat, he probably sees the chicken f rom the kitchen window.” 

Wearily but happily they pulled themselves from the bedroom, Edie pulling on a robe and throwing one of Pete’s at him that he kept there for emergencies. The chicken was still in the pan where they had left it looking just as inviting as before but the potatoes and asparagus were kind of wrinkled and cold looking. Jacob the tabby kitten that Pete had brought home for Edie over a year ago was looking in the kitchen window, his eyes planted on the chicken his tail swishing in time to his own music. She opened the window and pulled him inside laying a kiss on his fuzzy head. “And just where have you been?” she scolded the cat teasingly. “It’s been at least three days since I’ve seen you. And I suppose you’ll just eat some chicken and run. Typical man that you are.” 

“I take exception to that.” Pete handed her a plate piled high with slices of chicken. “What did he do when you lived in your old place upstairs?” 

“Mr. Henshaw would let him in the front door and then he’d sit outside mine until I got home. I know I should give him to a family or something but I like knowing he’s out there. Just like I know you’re out there even when you’re not with me.” 

He kissed her on the lips and then again. “Silly girl.” 

They found more potatoes in the refrigerator and Edie fried them with some onions, making them a perfect side dish to the chicken. “I hope you like this.” She brought out the bottle of wine which now seemed over dressed for the meal but Pete was very pleased with it and poured them each a glass of the hearty bouquet. 

After dinner they moved to the living room with a slice a crème Brule and a cup of coffee, settling down on the couch. “I am sorry.” She said again placing her empty cup and half of her dessert on the coffee table. “I just couldn’t help it. But I will try.” 

“It did look a little suspect. I admit” He placed his empties beside hers and took her in his arms. “But you should know that when I’m not working the only other place I want to be is with you.” He kissed her forehead and the bridge of her nose and each eye lid. “You believe that don’t you?” 

“Yes.” She nodded putting her hands on his face, stroking the smoothness of his cheeks. “You just drive me crazy; you have from the moment I first set eyes on you.” 

“Now that was a very interesting day.” He kissed her neck, nibbling at the flesh gently. 

“Um hm.” She sighed, her eyes closing at his touch. “Wait!” she suddenly sat up. “Don’t move I’ve got one more thing. I really hope you like it.” 

He watched her walk away towards the bedroom go about half way there turn around stand in the middle of the room for a minute, then go over to the window and pick up her purse from the entry table. She came back with a plain white envelope and handed it to him. “See what you think.” 

Inside were two tickets for next Friday night at The Blue Falcon, a new nightclub that had only been open a couple of months but had already boasted some top talent. “Dave Brubeck?” he looked like a little boy at Christmas? You got us tickets to see Dave Brubeck?” 

“So, you like them? I asked everyone I could think of and they all said he was a good choice. I know you have some of his albums.” 

“Edie, honey, I don’t know what to say. I honestly don’t.” he held the tickets up looking at them like they were gold. “You didn’t have to do all of this.” He put them back in the envelope almost reluctantly, placing it in the middle of the table so it couldn’t fall off.

“I know, but I wanted too. I was wrong. I wanted you to know. I didn’t do it all myself Natalie helped me some, well a lot.” She gave a shy smile. 

Drawing her unbelievably close he kissed her, her hands playing in the ends of his hair. 

“Do you know that I love you very much?” 

“I’m beginning to highly suspect it.”


End file.
